


The Exchange

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Holiday (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, I love this movie, Leia and Rey swap houses, Meet-Cute, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, The Holiday AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Rey agrees to exchange her cottage for one in L.A. on a whim of loneliness.What will she do when the owner's son knocks on the door expecting his Mom however?The Holiday AU with a Reylo take.





	The Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas offering. This is a blatant spin on The Holiday (one of my fave Christmas films ever - if you haven't watched it, please do. It's so cute!) I've been watching it and got inspired. This is a one-shot but I might make it a three-part series to cover the whole movie. I just felt with my current work schedule it would be wise to make it so if I didn't have the time to carry on, it would be readable as a one-shot.

This had been an enormous mistake. Rey really should have known better.

 

I mean, on paper, it had looked perfect. Rey had been alone, again, for Christmas with no happier prospect than a mountain of articles to write and sharing a microwave dinner with BB8. Not that she begrudged time spent with her beloved pet but… well, he was a cat after all – they weren’t famed for their conversation.

 

If you were really looking at it with an appraising eye Rey shouldn’t have wanted to escape her life at all. In theory she had everything that she had ever worked so hard for. She had risen from being stuck in the foster system to become the youngest junior assistant at The Jakku Chronicles in nearly thirty years. She was now well-paid, well-fed and lived in an utterly beautiful little cottage tucked away in the countryside that was only forty minutes away from her office on the train. That cottage was her pride and joy and had taken nearly four years of relentless scavenging and work to get it just right. That was actually how she came across her aforementioned cat – BB8 had been cornered by Teedo, the local stray dog, when she was coming out of the pub after her weekly beer and she had taken the rather scared and grateful-looking tabby cat in. He’d only meant to stay the night. That was three years ago.

 

She had security. She had safety. She had… no-one.

 

Because that had been the crux of the problem – the Christmas Party. She had been in her office trying to finish her work (why were wedding pages always so sugary sweet?) when she had been tempted out to eat the buffet and drink the free champagne. In-between eating the canapés and trying to sneak them into her purse (scavenger remember?) she looked around.

 

Everyone was laughing, joking, some were even kissing. So many couples… so many friends… and Rey hardly knew any of them. She had been so focused on her work, so focused on her safety net and establishing herself so she would never be dependant on anyone but herself again that she’d never stopped to make friends. Granted, she wasn’t sure even now if she wanted to be pals with her work colleagues (work relationships could be precarious at best) but still… she hadn’t received one Christmas card this year. And suddenly her eyes were burning and her chest was too tight and _where_ was the damn booze?

 

She had returned home that night and let herself fall into despair. She’d dressed in her most baggy and comfiest clothes, made tea, hugged BB8 so tightly she was sure she might have hurt him and cried herself silly. Somehow the prospect of a Christmas alone in her lovely little cottage was suddenly as grim as she could stand. All the things she’d been looking forward to – watching her favourite TV specials, lie-ins and endless eating – were just going to highlight her solitary state. For God sake! There was nothing wrong with being alone! So why did it make her cry harder.

 

And then… her laptop had beeped.

 

She’d been expecting some email junk e.g. a sales promotion from Etsy or spam about Viagra tablets. But no.

 

It was an enquiry. Was her cottage free? Someone wanted to rent it.

 

Rey sat down at her kitchen table to read the enquiry in more detail. And it took her a few minutes to really remember.

 

She’d been advised by someone in her village that her cottage was nice enough to put on a rental site. Somebody could holiday in there for about a week and Rey could maybe book in to a B&B. She would make triple whatever the rent was normally worth and she could have someone make her breakfast for a week – result!

 

Except she’d heard nothing since it was advertised and in time she had completely forgotten about it.

 

But here was someone very interested. And all the local hotels were full. So with a hint of inspiration she suggested that they participate in a life exchange.

 

E.g. the person came to Rey’s cottage and Rey went to the person’s place in… where was it again?

 

Oh, yeah, L.A.!

 

L.A. was the place that Rey had only written about. It sounded amazing. So when the lady agreed to it, Rey was delighted.

 

The lady introduced herself via email. She was Leia, the wrong side of fifty (her words) and desperately needed some time to herself. Her estranged husband was doing her head in, her son probably wouldn’t miss her and she had spent every Christmas dedicated to her work since her son was a baby – _hence why he probably won’t miss me._

 

She was essentially Rey in opposite form – she had people all around of her but needed a break. Apparently she hadn’t had a holiday since 1989.

 

In a fit of desperation and uncontainable excitement, Rey agreed to two weeks starting the very next day. She even booked her flight in business class so she could travel in relative comfort. She reasoned that she was technically getting a vacation for free so she wasn’t really being that extravagant.

 

She doubted that she would feel that way when she got her VISA bill in a month but it was done now.

 

The trip had been relatively easy and she had been completely gob-smacked when she came across her destination.

 

Rey was a practical girl and had braced herself for most things – a house with a leaking roof, a studio flat, even a bed in a cellar – but this. She had been gifted a palace!

 

The house was huge. Like movie-star huge. Actresses and soccer players lived in houses like this. She ran from room-to-room taking in all it had to offer. It had a living room with the biggest television she had ever seen, a private gym and an honest-to-goodness swimming pool!

 

This was heaven. This was bliss. This was… not what she expected.

 

I mean, yes, she swam more laps in that first day than she had ever swum in her life and the selection of DVDs to choose from was remarkable. But then she realised… she was doing all this alone. Again. No company. Nobody to wish her goodnight.

 

The same routine in a very different setting.

 

The house had a set of huge gates which kept even the postman at bay. How was she supposed to feel closer to people at this rate?

 

It was finally getting dark and she was on her second episode of Law & Order with her third glass of wine when she realised: she’d made a mistake. Most people joined a book club or took up painting if they wanted friends – they didn’t travel half way around the world where they knew literally no-one. Even if it was the nicest house she’d ever been in.

 

She needed to go home. But first she needed to sleep.

 

Rey had just climbed into the master-bed when she heard it – a loud knock on her front door.

 

What the hell? How did anyone get past the gate? Rey grabbed a baseball bat from the workout room and slowly crept down the stairs.

 

“Who is it?”

 

A voice came from the other side of the door. Deep, masculine and rather fed-up.

 

“Who do you think? You wanted me here so I’m here.”

 

Well, that explained absolutely nothing.

 

“Who are you?” Rey called again.

 

“Mom, I swear to God! I’m tired and I’ve driven across L.A. to be here. Will you just-”

 

At that Rey dropped the bat and let her curiosity overtake her. _Mom_?

 

Standing in the door was a man about thirty. Tall, well-built with wavy black hair, a long face and deep dark eyes. Said eyes were currently looking at Rey in bafflement and shock.

 

“You’re not Mom.” The stranger said (rather redundantly in Rey’s opinion). He looked around in confusion. “She hasn’t moved, has she?”

 

“No.” Rey wrapped her cardigan around her tighter. “No, she’s away. We did a house swap. I’m at her place; she’s at mine. I'm Rey by the way.”

 

The man blinked at her and she took the time to take in more of him. He was pale with a smattering of moles here and there on his face. Large lips. A long nose. Shoulders so broad that he could be a climbing frame. Huh. So this was the son that _wouldn’t miss her if she went away?_

 

Rey realised absently that this might well be this man’s childhood home and she was making him stand on the step like a door-to-door salesman.

 

“Do you want to come in? It’s probably tea time in the UK; you can ring your mother and-” The rest of the sentence was cut off when the man strode past her and into the hallway. Okay, rude!

 

“You swapped houses?! But she- she NEVER goes on holiday. She’s famous for it. Every Christmas, every birthday, she works and if she’s not in the office she’s never off the damn phone!”

 

“Well, she has now. Said she needed to get away from it all. Apparently her ex is driving her crazy and her son-”

 

“Yes?”

 

Rey faltered. “Well, she didn’t seem to be of the opinion that you’d miss her.”

 

A wave of emotions too complex for Rey to decipher washed across the man’s face. Astonishment, guilt, confusion and then finally a sort of grim acceptance.

 

“I see. Well, so much for me coming to make amends then.” He gestured towards the door. “I’ll just get going-”

 

“No!” Rey said a bit too loudly. “No, it’s late and where would you go?”

 

“There’s bound to be a decent hotel in the Valley.”

 

“Listen… um… sorry, what’s your name?” Rey asked.

 

“Kylo.”

 

Kylo. What a stupid name. Oh well.

 

“Okay, Kylo, it’s late, I doubt your Mom would want you wandering around at this time of night even if it is the Valley. Stay for a coffee or something and we can decided where to go from there.”

 

For a moment Rey thought he might refuse on principle then gave a great sigh and undid his scarf. “Fine. Maybe I can get in touch with her and find out what’s going on.”

 

Rey nodded and tried not to stare as he took off his coat. His black jumper and blue jeans look tailor-made for him (they probably were) and did nothing to disguise his physique. This man was, if not socially astute, handsome. Gorgeous in fact and Rey suddenly needed another glass of wine.

 

They made their way towards the kitchen and Rey tried not to slip on her socks. Next to this man, she felt like a teenage girl. Small, vulnerable and very intrigued.

 

“So… how did your wires get crossed exactly? I mean, Leia seemed adamant that she had nothing going for her this Christmas apart from her ex husband popping in to scrounge some vegetables? Didn’t you tell her you were coming?”

 

Kylo rubbed his hand down his face and looked really rather tired. “Not quite. I mean, she asked me to come. Well, pleaded really.” Kylo looked down at his lap and his guilt was evident. “I said I was too busy with work and… I don’t think we put down the phone on the most friendly terms. Anyway, I got a wave of guilt and decided to come. Though evidently too late. I never thought she’d go on holiday _alone_.”

 

Rey felt conflicted. She wanted to remonstrate Kylo for refusing to come home and sending Leia off on a mad-cap adventure to England. But the guilt was emanating off him in waves and he had tried to make amends even if it hadn’t quite worked. Credit where it was due, she guessed.

 

“Well, I’m sure when you call your Mom she will accept any apology you give. But maybe let her enjoy her holiday. From what I gathered… she doesn’t let herself relax much.”

 

“Oh, that’s true.” Kylo said in a rather grim way.

 

Rey made a fresh batch of coffee and poured Kylo a cup. He declined cream or sugar and drank it black.

 

“So what are you doing here?” Rey looked up at this question. “Most girls don’t drop everything and jet off to L.A. during Christmas time. Bad break up or something?”

 

Rey bristled. “No break up actually.” Why did people always assume it was a man that made women crazy? “I’m just in the opposite way to your Mom: she needed to get away from it all and I had nothing to get away from. I didn’t want another Christmas spent with just my cat.”

 

Kylo looked at her inquiringly. “Not on good terms with your family either?”

 

“Not at all. Considering they left me at a local orphanage at the age of four.”

 

Kylo looked stricken. Not in a pitying way that she was so used to; in an outraged sort of way that this sort of thing still happened. “They left you?”

 

“Yes.” Rey said quietly. “Hence why I have no family.”

 

“What about friends?”

 

“None of them either. I worked so hard at my paper I… I kind of forgot to make them.”

 

“Well we finally found something in common then.” Kylo mused, looking down at his coffee cup and then back up at her. Rey felt her breath catch – his eyes really were beautiful.

 

“So!” Rey said a little shrilly. “Who’s this ex of hers that is giving her such trouble? Is he your Dad?”

 

“Yes, he’s my father.” Kylo said with an air of exasperation. “My parents of the definition of ‘on again, off again’. It’s not quite so cute to grow up with.”

 

“I take it this holiday they are off?”

 

“They’ve been off for nearly six years. But maybe he’s getting under her skin more than usual.”

 

“That’s sad.” Rey mused as she took a sip of her own coffee. “So what does your mother do? I mean, to own this place,” she gestured to the palace that Leia called Home, “she must be very successful.”

 

Kylo’s face darkened and Rey suddenly wished that she just assumed that Leia was a mafia boss or something.

 

“She’s a Senator. Retired now but still runs a little ragtag group on the side.” Kylo sneered in a way that didn’t sound very nice at all. “Bunch of vigilantes and dreamers.”

 

Rey frowned. “Surely it’s good to still run something that she believes in.”

 

“I once believed in Santa – you don’t see me climbing rooftops or spray-painting my Christmas list on the roof of congress.”

 

“And what do you do with your time then that’s so fulfilling?” Rey snapped.

 

“I’m a lawyer.”

 

“Ah yes, the crushers of dreams(!) You’re in good company there at least.”

 

Kylo looked at her coolly. No doubt it had brought many defendants to their knees; luckily journalists had more gumption.

 

“If you would just be kind enough to give me the number of my mother’s residence then I will be happy to leave you alone.”

 

Rey didn’t know where a notepad was so in a fit of inspiration she snatched a pen from the counter-top and then caught hold of Kylo’s hand. She heard his shocked in-take of breath but ignored it as she wrote her home number on his bear-like hand. Rey tried to ignore how long his fingers were – pianist hands, she mused.

 

“Call her within the hour. She might have something planned for the night.” Rey announced and strode out of the kitchen to see him to the door. Unfortunately in her annoyance, she forgot her sock-clad feet and slipped. She gave a little shriek and was about to topple over when she was caught in strong arms.

 

“You’re okay; I got you.”

 

Rey tried to get her bearings as she was pulled up right again only to now be nose-to-nose with Kylo's chest as she still remained circled in his arms. She looked up at him to find his expression oddly tender – like he was genuinely concerned that she was okay.

 

In a move that left her stunned only five seconds after she had done it – she stretched up on her toes and planted her lips against his.

 

It was over before it had begun as Rey pulled away. Kylo looked as surprised as though she'd just sprouted wings but not mortally offended.

 

“I'm sorry. I don't know what-"

 

Her words were cut off when Kylo put his hands behind her neck and pulled her into another much less tame kiss.

 

Rey had to really try not to groan with pleasure. It had been so long since she'd been kissed and this man knew how to kiss. His lips, so plump and red, were pillow soft and he tasted like the coffee he'd just drunk along with something beautifully original. He pulled away and Rey had to stop herself from chasing his lips as he pulled back.

 

There was a pause as Kylo and Rey regarded each other. On one hand, she barely knew this man and two minutes ago she had been about to throw him out. But isn't this what people do on holiday? Things they would never do in their normal every day life? And she might never see him again anyway. Plus... he was hot. Dangerously hot.

 

“Would you be open to the possibility of maybe... coming to bed?” Rey heard herself ask. Kylo blinked as though he expected her to burst out laughing any minute. She had no idea how she looked right now but Rey was sure that she wasn't conveying amusement. She'd never propositioned a man before. It had been nearly three years since she had had sex at all and that hadn't been much of a loss. It felt like men her age were practically still children and her attempts at serious commitment had always ended after six months of trying.

 

“Is this a test?” Kylo asked sounding oddly punch drunk. “I don't normally interest a girl like you.”

 

“And what girl is that?”

 

“Beautiful. And clearly smart.”

 

Rey tried not to glow under such words. Oh, it had been too long.

 

“No test. Just a question – you can either say yes or no.”

 

He gave his answer by sweeping Rey up into his arms like a bride and heading for the stairs.

 

Rey used the opportunity to bury her face in his neck, both to hide her own flushed face and to breathe in his cologne. Yep, she was actually doing this.

 

Kylo carried her to the master bedroom where just half an hour previously Rey had been settling in for a good-night's rest. The mattress was the softest she had ever lain on and she bounced a little when Kylo let her drop onto the duvet. This would be the most comfortable shag of her life if nothing else.

 

Deciding that Kylo hadn't been kissing her long enough, Rey reached up and melded her mouth back to his. Kylo crawled on top of her with his weight deliciously heavy on all the right places.

 

Rey wasn't a huge fan of foreplay (it tended to drag on past the point of excitement and just served to irritate her, she had found) but she adored kissing. Especially in the start of a new thing – there was something so sensual about being close enough to a person that your lips touched and tasting the inside of that person's mouth (God granting that they had good oral hygiene). To be planting beneath Kylo as he passionately yet tenderly kissed her mouth, cheeks and neck was enough to make Rey want to squeal with joy. But she didn't – it might ruin the mood.

 

Rey let her fingers travel down his chest to the part where his jumper met his belt. With clever fingers she made it plain she wanted it gone.

 

Kylo may not be winning any prizes for Son of the Year but he was adapt at reading the obvious. It was pulled over his head without much preamble.

 

Rey did let out a squeak then. His chest... oh Santa had got her letter! His broad shoulders looked impossibly large now, his arms were muscled in a way that was strong but not veiny, his stomach was tight and he had pecs. Actual chest muscles! When Rey thought about it, she'd never seen a pair up close. This man was delicious.

 

He lay back down on her to kiss her again and Rey greedily ran her hands up and down his back. The comparison of how big he was to how small she was thrilled her. Then he began to pull her top upwards.

 

Ah. Well turn overs fair play and all. She let him pull her top up over her head. Her cardigan was by the door somewhere and as she was about to go to bed before he arrived, she wasn't wearing a bra.

 

It had always been a policy of hers to try and keep her bra on during sex. Bras were forgiving and could make what was non-existent look… well, existent. She’d always known that she had rather small breasts and even a healthier diet of food on a regular basis couldn’t make them shoot out. But in comparison to this… Adonis, she felt she wasn’t quite levelling out the playing field.

 

Once her top was over her head, she felt an irresistible urge to cover her boobs. But no. No, if this was a one-time thing then she could be as devil-may-care as they come. She cocked her head in a ‘like what you see?’ kind of way. Judging from Kylo’s flushed cheeks and black eyes then yes, he really liked where his vision was taking him.

 

There was an onslaught of kissing and practically wrestling with each other. Oh, it felt nice to be tossed about as though she weighed nothing. And to be caged in such a strong pair of arms.

 

Rey’s sweatpants and panties were soon pulled down her legs and she enjoyed the whisper of ‘Beautiful’ from Kylo at the sight of herself naked (an ego boost is always welcome) but when he started to kiss her knee, she pulled him up by his shoulders.

 

“Can we skip the foreplay? I’m very ready.” Devil-may-care, remember?

 

Kylo blinked and looked surprised but gave a nod. “I might need to finish undressing for that.”

 

“Please do.”

 

Rey lay back and watched with pleasure as Kylo undid his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. Then pulled down his boxers.

 

_Well, hello there!_

 

“Wow...” Rey breathed. He was… well, very veeeeery big. But judging from his size that wasn’t really a shock. It was a lovely cock – long and thick with the head already shining with pre-cum. Rey didn’t think she would ever see a pretty dick but it was definitely pleasing to look at.

 

But this opened up another problem…

 

“It’s been a while so… maybe go slow to start. Just so I can get used to it.” Rey said quietly as Kylo joined her on the bed.

 

“Of course. Are you sure you are ready? I can do-” Rey shut him up by kissing him passionately and climbing on his lap. Oh she was ready alright!

 

She pumped him a few times and enjoyed the weight of him in her palm. Kylo let out a ragged breath at her touch.

 

“I’m clean and have an IUD. Just so you know.” She may be on holiday but she didn’t want any misunderstandings.

 

“Clean too.” Kylo managed. “No time for… this.”

 

Well that settled that. Manoeuvring herself to hover above him, she guided him towards her entrance and slowly began to sink down.

 

Going slow was a good idea. Even with how worked up she was, it was a tight fit and she needed a few seconds to breathe. He was everywhere and it was glorious.

 

Slowly she started to rock back and forth and let her body get used to the feeling. Though slowly she began to speed up as it felt better and better.

 

Kylo had allowed his hips to stay stationary as they began so Rey could adapt but was clearly beginning to break as his hips began to meet her move for move.

 

Rey suddenly found herself on her back and she didn’t mind one bit. Gripping hold of Kylo’s shoulders, Rey tried to keep her hips moving but it soon became redundant.

 

Kylo took her steadily but with passion. And soon he was hitting a part of her that was hard to reach with just her fingers.

 

“Fuck.” Rey gasped. “Oh, God right there.”

 

“How are you so tight? Fuck, you feel good.” Kylo growled into her ear. His voice, so baritone before, was now like liquid sin. God, if he worked on an adult phone-line, Rey would pay premium rate every time.

 

It had been much too long and Rey found herself feeling very close to a release she hadn’t granted herself in ages.

 

“I think I’m close.” Rey managed.

 

“Thank God, ‘cause so am I.” Kylo managed, increasing the pace of his thrusts. He stuck his finger in his mouth to get it wet and then began to circle Rey’s clit with it. Rey began to pant as she allowed herself to look at Kylo. His cheeks were flushed and a tendril of hair was sticking to his forehead. Somehow the sight of him and the realisation that she was fucking this man, her mystery benefactor’s son, made her lose what little control she had. She let her head tip back as it washed over her, wave after wave of blissful relief. It felt like a knot finally coming undone. She was still basking in it as Kylo sped up and growled into the pillow behind her as he found his own end.

 

He slowly rolled off her and collapsed next to her. Rey felt the mad desire to giggle but held back. No one wants their significant other to start laughing after sex.

 

But he wasn’t a significant other – this was a one-time thing. Right?

 

“So how’s your holiday going so far?” Kylo said once he got his breath back.

 

“Fantastic, thanks. I might stay two weeks after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Christmas kudos would be welcome at this magical time of year.


End file.
